


Bravery and Quips

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy Scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, she kept chanting in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery and Quips

**Author's Note:**

> For fullmoon_ficlet's Late challenge. Yes, it’s a bit cliché, but I think Stiles being there balances it out! Plus I thought it would be hilarious.

Lydia paced around her bedroom and tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. _This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening,_ she kept chanting in her head. She sat down on her bed and took a few deep breathes.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” she told herself. “There are plenty of reasons why this could have happened.”

She needed someone to talk to, but she wasn’t sure who that person was. She couldn’t tell her mom. She shuddered at the thought of her reaction. The next obvious choice was Allison, but Lydia wasn’t really in the mood for a _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ moment. As she laid back on her bed, her phone blared the Star Trek theme from her bedside table. The screen was lit up with a text from Stiles, one of his random group messages with some bizarre factoid he found on some obscure website or in some old book Deaton let him borrow.

_The autoimmune disease Systemic Lupus Erythmatosus or lupus, literally means wolf redness, because in the eighteenth century, physicians believed the disease was caused by a wolf bite._

Lydia snorted a soft laugh when it hit her. Stiles! They had a weird sort of friendship and if anyone could keep her from freaking out, it would be him. She dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring, saying, “ _Hey, Lydia! Enjoy my factoid?_ ”

“As it wasn’t about cannibalism, like your last one,” Lydia said dryly, “I downright _loved_ it. But that wasn’t the reason I called.”

“ _Oh yeah? And what is the reason?_ ” Lydia licked her lips nervously. “Feel like going on a mini-road trip to the next town over?”

There was a slight pause before Stiles replied, “What for?”

“There’s something I need to buy,” Lydia replied, her heart speeding up slightly, “and I don’t want to risk running into someone I know in town and them spreading unwanted gossip.”

“ _Are you okay?_ ” Stiles asked, concern coloring his voice.

Lydia bit the inside of her cheek and said softly, “I’m…I’m late.”

*~*~*~*~*

“You know, when my Aunt Francis died, my cousin Angie skipped hers for like four months, she was so stressed out. Maybe that’s what this is.”

Lydia smiled as the two of them sat on the floor of her bathroom, staring at the small strip on her toilet seat. She rested her head on his shoulder and asked softly, “You think so?”

“Totally!” Stiles exclaimed, seeming eager to reassure her. “If I was a chick and I kept finding dead bodies and almost got killed _and_ found out I was a banshee, I’m pretty sure my lady parts would close down shop too.”

Lydia actually snorted a laugh and said, “You are so weird...but I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Have to say I was a bit confused that it wasn’t Allison or Aiden,” Stiles replied. “Not that I don’t want to be here, mind you, but yeah…why did you call me?”

Lydia lifted her head and turned her body so that she could look at him better. She marveled at how much he had changed in the last year and smiled as she answered, “We’ve been through a lot together, and through everything, you’ve faced it with bravery and a few funny quips to hide how scared you were. I guess I wanted that more than what the others might have offered.”

At that moment, her phone’s alarm sounded, jolting the two of them with its brash sound. She turned it off and looked back at Stiles, who took her hand and teased, “You have to pick it up because there are limits in my devotion to you.”

Lydia giggled a little before setting aside her phone and reaching out for the small strip. She looked at the results and heaved a loud sigh of relief. She turned it so that Stiles could see and exclaimed, “No MTV reality show for me!”

“That’s the spirit!” Stiles laughed and raised their joined hands in some sort of strange victory celebration.

*~*~*~*~*

_Might be considered oversharing but Aunt Flo finally came to visit!_

**\o/ Huzzah for your menstrual cycle!**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are loved like Stiles loves curly fries!


End file.
